Once in a Lifetime
by thehost1212
Summary: Why did Wanda have to be stuck with the most popular, most obnoxious jock in their school? Ian O'Shea is Wanda's lab partner and she can't stand him. But, what if there is more to Ian than people know? AU and all human.
1. Beautiful Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Host or its characters. That all belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you to **_**ladanne, ShadowKitten6, sapphireknight12, and Lights Up The Darkness **_**for reviewing and to **_**ShadowKitten6**_** and **_**sapphireknight12 **_**for story/author alerting this**_**. **_**Thank you**_** princess-cutiepie-89 and c96purpleroses**_** for adding this to your favourites. **

Chapter One: Beautiful Blue Eyes

As I walk to the bus stop on the second day of eleventh grade, I think of everything that happened yesterday.

Why? Why me? Why did I have to get stuck with Ian O'Shea as a lab partner, for the rest of the semester?

Don't get me wrong, he _is_ the most popular, most athletic jock in our school, but he is also the most obnoxious jerk you will ever meet.

I did used to like him, but that was years ago. That was before I realized who he really was.

I only figured that out because of that one incident. Two years ago to be exact, and I still remember _exactly_ what happened.

But to tell you that story, I have to tell you this one...

_We were in the seventh grade, and it was like any normal school day, until the new kid came in._

_The first thing I noticed was his eyes-those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes._

_Our teacher did tell us that there would be a new kid, but he didn't warn us that he would be this cute! And he was going to be sitting right next to me!_

_Melanie Stryder, my best friend since we were in diapers, looked at me from across the room and mouthed "Lucky!"_

_I grinned and continued to copy the notes on the board._

_He slowly walked through the door, as if he was nervous to be here. It was his first day after all. _

_He hung up his bag, in the back of the classroom, and walked to the front._

"_You have all been told about our new student, Ian O'Shea, and I want each and every one of you to treat him the same as you would the rest of the class," Mr. Riviera instructed. "Now, Ian, I want you to take a seat in the empty desk next to Wanda Bennett over there, and copy the science notes off the board. Everything you need is on your desk, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."_

"_Thank you," Ian murmured while walking to his desk._

"_Hey, Ian, I'm Wanda Bennett, but I guess you already knew that. It's nice to meet you." I greeted._

"_Hi. Could you help with all this? I honestly don't know what to do, and our teacher seems a little scary." He laughed, and what a beautiful laugh it was._

"_Sure." While I helped him get settled in, Mr. Riviera did attendance._

_Without looking up from the paper, he started calling names._

"_Damien?" "Here!"_

"_Lily?" "Here!"_

"_Wanda?" "Here!"_

"_Brandt?" "Here!"_

"_Steven?" "Present!"_

"_Jared?" "You rang?"_

"_You think you're funny Mr. Howe?"_

"_I think I'm adorable."_

_The whole class burst out laughing and Jared got a long lecture on why you shouldn't back talk._

_While copying the notes, I suddenly became aware of Ian's hand almost touching mine. He looked at me, smiled, and then continued to copy notes. _

_I was the one who got to show Ian around the school. I ended up finding out that he moved from Chicago, when his parents both got jobs here in Detroit. He also has a brother that is four years older than him named Kyle._

_After a week, Sharon, the most popular seventh grader, gave me a note that had Ian's name on it. I gave the note to Ian and he opened it on his desk. I snuck a peek at it._

_The note read "Do you want to go out with me?" Well that was quick._

_I was devastated when I saw him write "yes" on the paper._

_He wasn't even here for a full week and he's already got a girlfriend._

_I never liked Sharon and she never liked me. I always got this bad vibe from her or something like that. I never stopped liking him, though. I always hoped that one day he would dump her._

_Unfortunately, that day didn't come until the end of ninth grade..._

When I got to the bus stop, I saw Mel and Jared laughing about something. They secretly liked each other last year but neither one of them wanted to be the first to tell the other. That was until I sat them down and forced them to.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" I asked. Jared bought a Jeep last month with the money he made from being a lifeguard over the summer. He drove me and Mel to school yesterday which made me wonder why he wasn't driving it today.

"My mom took my keys last night because I was "back-talking'. I'll probably get it back by the end of the week," Jared answered.

"Of course you did. So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing. Jared was just telling me about how he and Brandt are planning on switching Steven's clothes in Gym today," she told me.

"Wow. Maybe you guys should stop picking on him one day. It's bad enough with all the nicknames you give him."

Steven was Jared and Brandt's best friend since grade two. They were always playing tricks on him, but he always got them back somehow. They also had all these nicknames for him like "Gingerbread" or "Flamer" or their personal favourite "Burns".

"Yeah, yeah but this is payback for when he put purple hair dye in our shampoo bottles," Jared defended.

"I remember that! I actually kind of miss your Barney hair," Mel teased.

Just then, I heard the sound of our bus coming from my left.

"Well you have fun with that. I think the bus is coming," I said.

Not five seconds later the bus pulled up.

"Here goes nothing. This should be fun," I thought sarcastically.

**Hope you guys liked it. It was my first chapter of my first story after all. Thanks again to all the people that reviewed the summary and to all the people that favourited and story/author alerted. It really means a lot. Next chapter should be up sometime next week. Maybe even this weekend. You never know. ;)**

**P.S. Please review :)**


	2. Watch It

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing unfortunately. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I cannot believe the response I got from my last chapter! Thank you to all that favourite and story/author alerted. And to all of you that reviewed: **

**ladaane, ShadowKitten6 (I love your songfic btw), sapphireknight12 (I love Why? And you need to update soon :D) spaztronaut (I absolutely love Blurring the Lines and I'm currently writing a review for you too), the amazing Shocking Pinx 3 (I adore Love is a Fallacy, but I think you already knew that ;)**

**Hope you all will like this chapter and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, it will help with chapter 3 **

Chapter Two: Watch It

Luckily, Ian didn't take the bus today.

My first class was Math, one of the subjects that I don't have with Ian. So while walking there with Mel and Lily, one of my other close friends, I bumped into the one person I didn't want to see, Ian O'Shea. Which reminds me. The day that I am most grateful for, and that I also dread the most...

_After the day that Ian started dating Sharon, he completely stopped talking to me. I mean even though I found those beautiful blue eyes hard to resist, I couldn't respect someone who would willing spend time with that conceited airhead! What did they even talk about anyway? How her nail polish matched her shoe colour? So since the second day of seventh grade Ian hung out with the self proclaimed popular group - Andy, Paige, Sharon, obviously, Violetta, Aaron, and Heidi. I hung out with people like Melanie, Jared, Lily, Wes, Brandt, and Steven. Sometimes I would catch those blue eyes staring at me from across the school yard, but basically we were in two different worlds. And that's how it was until the last day of grade nine. That was the day that Ian finally broke up with Sharon. Apparently he had his reasons._

_I caught up with Ian after school that day and started up a conversation._

"_Hey, Ian. So I heard about you and Sharon today."_

"_Yeah, I decided that I didn't want to be with someone like that. Even if it meant becoming popular, though I think I've already achieved that goal."_

"_What?"_

"_That is pretty much the only reason that I went out with her. What did you think?"_

"_So you're telling me that you went out with her for two years, just so you could get popular? Because if you are, then you are the most-"_

"_Why else would I date her?" he interrupted me. "She was beyond rude, shallow as hell, and all she did was talk badly about people all the time, like they were below her or something."_

"_Wow, I've never met anyone so dedicated to becoming popular before," I said, rudely._

"_Oh, and sorry about not talking to you, I just couldn't risk it , you know? Everyone knows how much you and Sharon don't like each other."_

"_Don't be sorry, I wouldn't want to talk to someone like you anyways."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I mean that I don't want to talk to a person that would use someone to become popular, even if it _was_ Sharon, and that would deliberately ignore someone because they didn't want to 'risk it'," I said, with anger evident in my voice._

"_But Wanda you don't understand-" he tried to say, but I cut him off._

"_I think I do. But the least you could do is not lie to me about it. I don't want to hear it, Ian. Goodbye."_

_I walked away leaving him with those last few words. It's a good thing we don't live that close to each other or else this would be a very long summer. There was no possible way I could like him anymore, could there? It didn't feel that way. When I turned around, to see if he was still there, I saw him on the bench waiting for the bus to come. He was looking at me, but I didn't feel any emotion other than anger towards him. Normally, I would feel my heart beat twice as fast, or skip a beat whenever I looked at him, or whenever he looked at me. But now my heart didn't skip a beat or beat faster. It was at a quiet steady beat, showing no trace of affection towards Ian. I left myself thinking that there was no way anyone could possibly change my mind about him. Ian O'Shea was a jerk who didn't think of anyone but himself..._

And I still believe that. I have avoided any sort of social contact with him for the last year or so, but this year, it's going to be impossible.

"Oh, joy." I thought, as Ian looked down at me with that stupid smirk on his face. And when I say looked down, I mean it; he's literally about a foot taller than me.

"Watch it; you might just knock someone down next time." he said, sarcasm very evident in his voice.

I walked off without saying a word.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that. You have to admit, that was funny."

I turned around. "No, it really wasn't. Now can you just leave me alone, and don't call me that again. It's bad enough that I have to be lab partners with you."

"Whatever you say. See you in class." He winked at me and walked to his next class.

Ugh, he is so infuriating! What made him decide to speak to me now? These past few years without acknowledging him have been the best. Why did the stupid school system have to ruin that? This semester is going to be the worst.

All through Math all I could think about is what will happen during fourth period, Chemistry.

"I should just ignore him," I thought.

If I just do that than he would leave me alone, right? Wrong. Knowing Ian, from our brief encounters in the past, he doesn't give up easily. So I guess I just have to deal with him; let whatever happens happen.

Second and third period went by too quickly. Hopefully Chemistry will be the same way, although I did see Ian looking at me and Steven when we were talking after my second class. He was almost glaring.

I saw Ian down the hallway where my locker was, talking to Heidi. More like flirting actually. As soon as he saw me in the hallway he leaned closer to her. Did he do that on purpose? Was he trying to make me jealous or something? Well it makes no sense to me. I don't like him anymore, so there's no reason for a part of me to feel the tiniest bit jealous right now, right? I mean I've seen him do this before, lots of times before, so why is it making a difference now all of a sudden?

As I went to my locker, I saw from the corner of my eye, that Heidi was leaving to go to class and Ian was coming this way. I quickly got my books, closed the locker door, and went straight to class, walking as fast as I could. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be enough.

"Hey partner. Ready for class?" he asked, cheerfully I might add.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled.

I've decided that I have to deal with this; there absolutely is no way around it. Trust me, I've checked. Twice.

We sat down at the lab tables, our teacher, Ms. Lewis, told us that we will be learning about the different types of metals. Metals, non-metals, semi-metals, you know, the boring stuff. At least with this unit Ian and I won't have to work together as much. But apparently that doesn't mean he will be talking to me any less.

"So you and Steven, eh?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that.

"What?" I asked, clearly surprised by the question.

"I saw you two talking after class."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just wanted to know, that's all."

"Okay, whatever you say." I said sarcastically, copying what he said earlier.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Why should I? It's not like we're friends or anything."

"And whose fault is that?" he asked.

"Yours." I said, like I was talking to a toddler.

"How is it _my_ fault? If you were to just hear me out that day, we would be in a different place right now."

"Well I guess we're just going to have to keep it that way, because I'm not going to listen now."

"Fine, if you don't want to know the truth than I guess that's your business."

"Yeah, it is." I said, because I knew this conversation was going nowhere.

**Was it good? The only way for me to find out is if you guys review for me :D**

**Thanks again to all that reviewed the last time and to everyone that favourite and story/author alerted. And, once again, don't forget to answer the poll on my profile; it is going to help with the third chapter ;)**


	3. Masters of Sarcasm

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update; stupid school, homework, all that stuff. I just want to thank:**

_**spaztronaut **_**(my review didn't go through, but I'll try again ** ** I love all your stories btw and yes, I did know you loved Kyle :D hope this chapter is longer)**

_**the bibi lima linda **_**(hope your looking forward to the next story I told you about**__**;)**

_**Wavetail **_**(don't worry, Wanda won't be anywhere close to being with Jared **

_**teamjacob1993 **_**(thanks, and I love Ian too (L)**

_**sarahelizabeth1993 **_**(thank you :D Ian is amazing)**

_**Scarlett Sarcasm **_**(you'll just have to wait and see :D and yes, she is in Pet's body)**

_**Shiv3r **_**(I can't ever be mad at Ian either)**

_**4-eva-bookworm **_**(thank you so much, and isn't spaztronaut the greatest? **

**And to everyone that put this in their favourites and author/story alerted. I'm also going to put up another poll for chapter five (not four). Hope you all like this chapter as much as the last two :D**

Chapter Three: Masters of Sarcasm

We basically ignored each other for the rest of the period. I know that I wanted that, but it just didn't feel right; like something was wrong somehow. Neither of us tried to start up a conversation. I knew I was mad at him, but now I realize that it was kind of unnecessary. Since we have the same lunch period, I decided to talk to him about it after class. If I can that is. You see, he has this, almost crowd, of girls with him sometimes after his classes. Their sort of like groupies, but more annoying. To hear how they fawn all over him, is sickening. They are all so desperate, and you can see that he enjoys every minute of it. But then again, I guess every guy would; every guy except for Steven. He's kind of shy, but when he's with Jared and Brandt, he is extremely out there. I don't like him or anything, but he is one of my very best guy friends. I couldn't blame Ian for thinking that there was something going on between us, but that doesn't change the fact that he wanted to know.

Anyways, I, luckily, got the chance to talk to Ian, without anyone close enough to hear our conversation.

"Hey, Ian, do you have a minute?" I asked.

"I have nothing else to do, I guess," he replied, his voice monotone.

I led him towards a hallway, where there was, surprisingly, no one else, and asked him my question, burning with impatience.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Why would you say that?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Well, because you weren't really speaking to me in class after..." I trailed off, not knowing what to call it. It wasn't exactly an argument. I guess you might call it a disagreement, "And silence isn't exactly part of your personality."

"Oh." He paused for a moment to, I'm guessing; think of what to say next. "I wouldn't say mad, but I'm kinda frustrated that you won't listen to what I have to say," he defended.

"Fine then what happened, Ian?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to listen," he mumbled. "Well, I can't now, people are waiting for me in the cafeteria. Can I meet you after school or call you or something?"

"You really can't just tell me now?"

"First of all, we do need to eat, lunch is the most important meal of the day. Second, I don't want people around eavesdropping on the conversation," he said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, we'll meet after school then. But wait, isn't breakfast the most important meal?"

"Yeah, but then again, who really eats breakfast anymore, right?" he laughed.

"Are we meeting here then?" I asked.

"How about at that coffee shop about two blocks from here, say about 4:30?"

"Why can't we just meet here?"

"I have soccer practice, and I'm sure you don't wanna wait that long just to talk to me for five minutes," he explained.

"Alright, but just don't keep me waiting," I said.

"Okay." That's it? Ian O'Shea has nothing more to say?

"Really? No sarcastic comment this time? No smart-ass remark?" It really was surprising.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are you calling out bad names for?"

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

We both went our separate ways into the cafeteria. I sat down at our usual table; Jared and Melanie were already there.

"So I saw you talking to Ian; are you guys 'making amends'?" Jared asked, using the proper air quotations.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on what he's going to tell me after school." I explained.

"And what's that?" Mel asked.

"He is going to _try_ to explain what happened between him and Sharon." I answered.

"Finally. After he talks to you, you're probably going to be the only one that will actually know what happened between them. Well, aside from me of course," Mel said, smiling.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see." I said.

"Do you guys want to know what Brandt and I switched Burns' clothes with?" Jared asked, changing the subject.

"This is going to be horrible, isn't it?" Mel asked.

"A little more than horrible I'd say. We switched his t-shirt with a tube top, and his jeans with a skirt." Jared burst out laughing after he told us.

Mel and I just shook our heads, chuckling slightly. Those guys are so ridiculous, though I wondered what Burns was going to do to them. A few seconds later, I saw Burns walk into the cafeteria with exactly what Jared said he switched for his clothing; a pink strapless top and a bright yellow skirt. Luckily for Burns, he had brought his sweater today, although that doesn't change the fact that he looked completely ridiculous. He sat down at our table, glaring at Jared.

"Hey, Flames, do you have something to tell us?" Jared asked, trying not to laugh the whole time.

"I am going to kill you two. Just wait for what I have planned for you." Steven threatened.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared of the flaming homosexual over here." Jared teased. "Now you can truly live up to that name."

"You should be, you _really_ should be." Steven said angrily.

"Where's Brandt? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Mel asked.

"No, he went out to lunch with Cassandra. He told me to tell you guys. And he was kind of upset that he didn't get to see your face." Jared answered, laughing through that last part.

Cassandra was Brandt's girlfriend and they've been together since the eighth grade. She's a really nice girl; I can't think of anything bad about her. She is also the only girl, that I know, that can put up with his constant pranks. They really were meant to be.

Lunch was fun, I was trying very hard not to laugh at Steven, but then again, so was everyone else. I sneaked a couple of glances at Ian, and almost every time I caught him looking right back at me... and Steven. Steven _was_ sitting next to me, but we weren't talking any more than usual. Hmm, weird.

The rest of the day went by slowly, mostly because of the anticipation I felt for the talk I would have with Ian. I got to the coffee shop around 4:30. I had already dropped off all my stuff at Mel's because she lived close by and because I was going to her place afterwards.

I was surprised to see that Ian was already there. All I saw was the back of his head, though. Was he wearing something different, or was that just me? I guess he had changed into something different after his practice. I walked over and sat down at the seat opposite to him.

"Hey Ian, you're here earlier than I expected." I said with a laugh.

He looked at me, surprised and confused. That was when I realized that it wasn't Ian at all.

"Do I know you? And did you just call me Ian?" the man asked.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were someone I knew." I explained.

"I think we know the same person then," he said, smirking.

What was he talking about? Wait. He sounds like Ian, and looks like him too, just a little older...

"Are you... are you Ian's brother, Kyle?" I asked, shocked.

"The one and only. Now, I'm guessing you're friends with my brother, since you know my name and all. How that kid has friends is the one thing I'll never figure out." Kyle said.

"Now I know where he gets all that sarcasm from." I said.

"Yes, we O'Shea brothers are, in fact, the masters of sarcasm. Well, at least I am," he answered.

I heard the bell of the shop door ring, and looked over. Sure enough, it was Ian. I looked at the clock; 4:35. At least he didn't keep me waiting.

He was looking around for a few seconds before he spotted me. When he saw that I was already sitting with someone, his eyes widened. I'm guessing he knew who it was. Just to confirm his unspoken suspicions, Kyle turned around.

"Hey bro. Do you have anyone you'd like to introduce to me?" Kyle asked.

"Umm...yeah. Kyle, Wanda. Wanda, Kyle. What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in Ann Arbour, you know, in university?" Ian asked.

"School doesn't start 'til next week, man. Plus, aren't you happy to see your big brother?" Kyle asked, grinning.

"Not particularly. But if you're here then we might as well make the best of it. Is Jodi here, too?" Ian asked, curiously.

"Not yet. She went to see her parents first. Why do you ask?" Kyle answered.

"You guys are attached at the hip, why _wouldn't_ I ask?" Ian countered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I guess I'll leave you two alone." Kyle said. With that, he winked at us, got up, and left.

"That was...weird." I said, laughing.

"You can say that again. Never would've thought I'd see you with my brother," he said, as he sat down where Kyle had been sitting.

"Neither did I. I thought he was you when I sat down." I explained.

He laughed, "I guess we do kind of look alike."

"Well, how did you want to start this?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh...yeah. Well I guess I could start with my grade one year. I think that's when it all started. This stupid kid, Fred Minster, used to bully me all the time. He got almost everyone in the class to hate me. I didn't even really do anything; I guess I was just the one person that he chose to hate." Ian began.

"What does that have to do with anything? I thought you were going to explain you and Sharon, not you and Fred Minster." I countered.

"You need to know this before you can understand everything else," he explained.

"Okay. How long did that last?" I asked. I really did feel bad for seven-year old Ian.

"Until I left Chicago and came here to Detroit. So until the end of grade six," he answered, looking away.

"Ian, I'm sorry; that must've been hard." I apologized.

"Yeah, but at least I left. A new school, a new experience. That was the only reason why I said yes to Sharon. I wanted a fresh start; I wanted people to like me, I wanted to have friends for once in my life. And I'm really sorry for ignoring you, but Sharon threatened to get everyone to hate me if I talked to you again. She knew that I was using her, we talked about it. She said that I couldn't break up with her, even if I wanted to because she had 'power over me'. So that's why I broke up with her in ninth grade, 'cause we went to separate high schools and she couldn't do much about it. You get it, don't you?" He said all this looking straight into my eyes. At least I knew he wasn't lying.

"Now I do. The only reason why I didn't was because I thought it was going to be a lie. What else was I supposed to expect?" I answered him.

"I wasn't exactly honest about my relationship with Sharon, but that was the only way that I could think of to ensure that I would be somebody that no one would bully..." he trailed off, leaving me to think through what he said.

All of it _does_ make perfect sense.

He sighed. "You're the only one that I know that would actually listen. I can't exactly go around telling everyone my whole life story, now can I?" he explained.

"That's true," I said, taking it all in. "So are we good?"

"I hope so. It feels good to get this off my chest."

"I should go now, Mel's waiting for me." I said, standing up.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I smiled and left. That wasn't as bad as I thought.

**I really hope you guys liked it. Again, I'm sorry for updating so late, but I hope this makes up for it a little. Hope you guys liked how I put Kyle into it. I love that guy (: **

**Please review and vote on the poll on my profile, it will help with chapter 5 (not 4). Please review :D Thank you!**


	4. Whatever You Say

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**You guys can't even begin to understand how sorry I am about not updating earlier.**

**The reason why I didn't make an author's note was because I didn't want to give you false hope.**

**Major writer's block, guys. I hope you'll forgive me. It won't happen again.**

**Anyways, thank you to **_**ShadowKitten6, the bibi lima linda, sapphireknight12, spaztronaut, sarahelizabeth1993, Wavetail, oohapoo, SweetieCherrie, littledhampir13, PachO'shea, Thalia North, Shocking Pinx, and stephgirl123 **_**for**__**reviewing. I love you guys!**

Chapter Four: Whatever You Say

With the way we left things, Ian and I seemed like we were on good terms. What I don't understand is why I felt like that wasn't enough. I wanted to talk to him more, get to know him. Maybe Melanie would have some answers. As I was walking to her house, I saw a car pull up beside me. It looked familiar enough, but I knew who it was once their foot was out of the car. Converse. Purple Converse. The only person that I know that has purple converse is Steven. I smiled up at him, happy that it was someone I knew.

"Hey, Wanda. Do you want a ride?" he offered.

"Actually... sure," I agreed.

"You say that like you don't want to be around me," he said, while grinning.

"Maybe I don't," I replied, holding back a smile.

"That hurts. That hurts right here," he said, while patting his chest.

I just laughed. "So, where are you headed?" he asked.

"Mel's place. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah. I have to go there to pick up Jared anyway. I guess it was just meant to be, huh?" he said.

"I guess it was". With that, I smiled and got in the car.

"So what's with you and Ian? I saw you and him talking at school," he asked.

Why do both of them ask about each other? It's getting pretty weird.

"Nothing really. We're just kind of talking now, you know?" I replied.

"Oh. So you guys are hanging out now?"

"I guess so. Maybe." Why does he care so much about me and Ian all of a sudden? This really is getting weird.

"That's cool. Just watch out. You know how he is with girls. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's not like that. We're just talking, that's all," I assured them.

Why do both of them think I'm with the other?

"Okay," he dropped it. The rest of the car ride was fun; the awkward conversation was drowned out of the car by the music that was playing on the radio.

When we got there, Jared and Melanie were already on the front porch, waiting.

I got out of the car and ran up the steps to meet up with Melanie.

"Hey, man. It took you long enough," Jared complained.

"Just shut up and get in the car. You're lucky I'm even doing this for you after what you pulled today," Steven retorted.

Jared just laughed. After giving Mel a quick kiss, he jogged down to Steven's car and they both waved goodbye.

"I'll never understand how they're friends." Mel stated.

"Me neither. Come on, let's go inside; I have more Ian stuff to tell you," I said, smiling at her.

"Finally," she said, walking into the house with me.

We went upstairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sick of waiting," she said after I didn't say anything for a few seconds. She's _so_ impatient. Plus, I couldn't even try to keep secrets from Mel; I'm a horrible liar.

"Fine. He told me about how he was bullied as a kid up until he moved here to Detroit. That's pretty much why he went out with Sharon; he didn't want to go through that again," I told her. That was all there was to tell. Apparently that wasn't enough for Mel though...

"I feel sorry for Ian; it kinda makes sense now. He still shouldn't have done all of that, though. Did anything else happen?"

"Um...I met his brother! That was funny. I thought he was Ian when I first walked in." Just remembering it made me laugh.

"They look similar? How old is he?"

"He's in college, so I think he is around twenty."

"So...what about you and Steven? He seems to kind of like you..." she trailed off, suggestively.

"What are you talking about? I mean he did offer me a ride... but that doesn't mean anything! Does it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We will just have to wait and see how all this plays out; you and Ian, you and Steven, I mean."

"Whatever. Nothing is going to happen because I don't like either one, and they don't like me."

"If that's what you think, than I guess I can't change your mind."

The rest of the day was spent talking and doing homework. Nothing more was said about Ian or Steven, thankfully.

I went to school today, thinking everything would be the same as any other day. I was _so_ wrong.

First of all, Ian sat beside me on the bus, which was fine because Mel was sitting with Jared. It was still weird though.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Go ahead." I replied

He sat down and started a conversation. "I'm really glad we had that talk yesterday. Thanks for listening."

"Don't thank me, I wanted to hear. I asked in the first place."

"Still, I'm glad you listened. I've never told anyone one about that before."

"I guess I'm the lucky one then."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I'm the only one that you've told, so I guess that means I'm the only one you trust," I answered, smiling.

"I guess so," he agreed, smiling back.

"By the way, now I know where you get all that sarcasm from."

"What do you- oh, yeah, Kyle. So, what did you think of him? He can be a real pain sometimes, and out of line."

"Don't worry, he was nothing but nice... and sarcastic. He wasn't rude at all," I reassured him.

"Good. I honestly don't even know why he's here in the first place. He never comes to visit."

"Come on, Ian. He's your brother. You have to at least be a little happy about him being here."

"Well... maybe I'm a little glad that he's here. I haven't seen him in a while. But he's still annoying as hell," he laughed.

"Whatever you say..." I smiled at him.

When we got to school, Ian walked me to almost every class. Some people were staring, and honestly, I would have stared too. I think I'm starting to like him again. I think that mostly because I'm just randomly blushing whenever he looks at me for no apparent reason. This day was completely different from any other day. Not because Ian sat beside me on the bus. Not because Ian walked me to every class. Not even because every time Steven was around, Ian would either glare at him or start speaking a little louder. I swear I'll never understand guys. No, it was not because of any of that. The reason was because, instead of sitting at his regular table, Ian decided to sit with me, Mel, Jared, and Steven. Brandt and Cassandra went out for lunch again today. But that's not the point. The point is that one of the most popular guys in our school, not to mention the guy I could possibly like, was sitting with us. That was the weirdest, above everything else. Jared, very obviously, didn't waste any time interrogating him, though.

"So, Ian, why are you sitting with us today? Did the cool crowd kick you out?" Jared questioned. Melanie slapped him in the back of the head. I shot him a threatening look.

"Don't mind him, he's just being annoyingly nosey today," Mel told Ian.

"I don't mind. I just felt like I needed a little change, you know? I hope you guys don't mind me sitting here for a while," he answered.

"Of course not. I was just wondering. It's not every day that someone comes to join our little group here," Jared concluded, while rubbing the back of his head. I was trying not to laugh at that.

It was a little awkward with Ian there at first, but as soon as that passed, Jared and Steven were their old joking selves again. Mostly Jared though, since Steven doesn't seem to like Ian very much. I don't understand why they have a problem with each other, they never did before.

Other than that, everything went smoothly, although I didn't expect what Ian asked me after school.

"Hey Wanda, wait up!" I heard Ian yell from behind me. I turned around to see him running up to me.

"Yeah, Ian?" I asked. What was so important?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Maybe on Friday?" he asked. Was that a hint of nervousness that I heard in his voice?

I seriously cannot believe this is happening; Ian is asking me out? He was pretty much the last person I would have ever expected to hang out with. Just yesterday I couldn't wait for the semester to be over because I didn't want to be lab partners with him, and now I'm ready to be friends, maybe more than that. Just thinking about being more than friends with Ian was making me blush. What the hell was wrong with me lately? I've always been prone to blushing but I really hope it doesn't start to get out of hand.

"Yeah, I think I could go out on Friday. When and where?"

"Well, we could go to the movies if you want. Say around seven?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you there." I walked off to get on the bus. Friday was going to be a very good day. I can't believe that in two short days, I went from hating Ian to possibly liking him again, because of hearing about what happened years ago, and then having it seem like one of my good friends might like me.

When I got home, the first person I see is my annoying cousin, Lacey. Why is she here _again_? My aunt and Lacey visit us from time to time but I always hate it. Can they just not visit us? No one ever really wants them there, but my mom and dad put up with them so it doesn't start any unnecessary family drama. But still, don't they have their own lives, or can't they just intervene with someone else's? Anyways, this was going to be a very _long_ day.

"Hey, Wand. Aren't you happy to see your amazing cousin again?" Lacey asked, snobbishly.

"No, not at all actually. And I thought I told you not to call me that again," I responded, slightly angered.

"Whatever. I'm going to go watch TV." And with that, she stormed off into _my_ living room. So is _so_ annoying!

I went upstairs to go to my room and try to do some homework, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I have to tell Melanie, she left school early today for some doctor's appointment, that's why she wasn't on the bus. I took out my cell phone and dialled her number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard, Jamie's, Melanie's twelve-year-old brother, voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Jamie, it's Wanda. Is Mel there?"

"Oh hey, Wanda! Yeah Melanie's here. One second."

"Hello?" This time I heard Mel's voice on the phone.

"Hey, Mel. I have something really important that I have to tell you!" I said, excitedly.

She laughed. "What is it?"

"Ian asked me out, but I think I'm starting to like him."

"I told you so." That was all she said.

"What? What did you tell me Mel?" I asked.

"I told you that he liked you. I also knew that you liked him. Therefore, I told you so," she explained. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right, I was wrong. That's not the point, though. The point is that he asked me out!"

"I always knew you guys would get together someday; I just never knew when. I guess today's the day."

"I'm kind of excited. Anyways, why aren't you with Jared today?" I asked.

"He's with Brandt and Steven. They're planning some kind of massive prank that Steven came up with. I don't know what it is or who it's for, but apparently it's the best one yet," she explained.

"I feel bad for whoever they're doing this to, this is definitely not gonna be good."

"Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later gotta do homework. See you, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and debated on calling Ian. What would we talk about if I did? Never know until I try I guess.

I dialled his number and waited for someone to pick up. It rang out. Oh, well, I'll see him tomorrow, anyway.

I was about to start working on homework, but then my phone rang. I went to check the number, and it was Ian. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Did someone just call this number?" It certainly wasn't Ian on the phone. It sounded like a girl, too young to be his mom and he didn't have a sister.

"Yeah, this is Ian's friend. Is he there?" I asked.

"Not now, but he should be back from soccer in about an hour."Of course he would be at soccer practice, that's why he didn't get on the bus. "Can I ask whose calling?"

"This is his friend, Wanda."

"I'll tell him you called, then."

"Thanks. Bye." I hung up the phone. Who was that?

**Was it good? Soooooo sorry for the really late update but I was busy with homework and packing to go on this trip, I had no time ** **.**

**Anyways, please review even if you don't like it, and thanks to all of you that have reviewed, story alerted and made this their favourite. I love you guys ** ** 3**


	5. What's Up, Doc?

**Disclaimer: I don't The Host. Even though I would love to, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for not posting another chapter for over a year. I not gonna make an excuse for why I haven't posted anything, but I just wanna let you guys know that I'm not gonna go that long without making another chapter ever again. I'm back !**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. That means **_**sarahelizabeth1993, jediahsokaroxx, sapphirenight12, stephgirl123, Wavetail**_**(can't wait for your next chapter)**_**, 4-eva-bookworm, Thalia North, SaveSara**_**(who has an amazing story, go check it out)**_**, adriana'elizabeeth'marie, kimberlystrovers, WritinGale, V.A. -11, xxmycookiemonsterxx(**_**everyone, go check out her story, its absolutely amazing**_**), CherryBlip, Kkitty96, xXblaahhXx, saravuk **_

**I**** love you guys for sticking with me for this long.**

**Hope this makes up for the time that I was gone :)**

Chapter Five: What's Up, Doc?

I spent the rest of the hour doing homework, and trying to figure out who answered Ian's phone. Was it his sister? No, he doesn't have one, or at least one that I don't know of. I don't think it was a girl he was seeing because why would she be at his house and answering his phone without him around? I was still trying to come up with ideas, when my cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Ian:

_**Hey. Just got home and was wondering if we could hang out later tonight. Not a date or anything, saving that for Friday ;)**_

How could I say no to that? Plus, I get a chance to ask him about who was at his house earlier, or still is. So I texted him back:

_**Name the time and place :) And can't wait for Friday.**_

I grabbed my phone and went to the stairs to tell my parents I was going out. Right before I got to them, Ian texted me back with the details:

_**Cool. How about the beach-park on Daleson at 5? And also, my friend is gonna come by at around 6 if that's alright. Btw, I can't wait for Friday either ;)**_

Good timing. At least that gives us about a half an hour alone.

**Kk I'm on my way :)**

If he's bringing someone with him than it only seems fair that I bring someone too. Or in this case, two someones.

"Mom, Dad," I yelled, "I'm going to the beach with Mel. I'll be back by 8!"

"Alright! Make sure you're on time for once," Mom yelled back.

At least they let me go. I went back to my room and called Mel and asked if she wanted to come with Jared at 6:00. She said yes and that they might come a little later than that. It's only 4:30, so that leaves me time to get ready and walk there. I changed into a blue tank top and my favourite jean shorts. I put my hair in a ponytail and was ready to go. I walked out of my room and who do I see? Lacey, of course.

"Hey, Wand. What are you up to?" Lacey asked.

"None of your business, and I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Oh well, not that I care enough to find out." With that, she walked down the hall and into the guest room.

I'm _so_ glad that she was leaving on Saturday. I can't deal with her anymore, she acts like she's above it all. I walked downstairs and out the door, hoping that I could get there before 5:00. While walking there, I saw Sharon and Heidi coming my way. Oh crap, why can't I frigging escape these annoying girls just once? First Lacey, now Sharon. My life can't get any better than this, right? I took the hair tie out of my hair and tried to hide my face with my hair, which, unfortunately, didn't work very well.

"Wanda Bennett. Walking by yourself? Figures..." Sharon said. Why does she have to bother me all the time? I'm so glad I didn't see her this summer.

"I'm going to meet someone, not that it's any of your business. And what do you mean 'figures'?."

"I just mean that I never see you with anybody."

"That's only because me and my friends go out of our way to avoid you. You're not exactly someone I'd want to see," I said, smiling.

"Whatever. Have fun with your 'friend'," she said, walking away.

It's not like I could tell her that I'm meeting up with Ian without her twisting it somehow. But at the same time, I would love to tell her just to rub it in her face. Doesn't matter, it's not like she's important. Hope I don't bump into anyone else I'd rather not see.

The whole walk there was really boring, considering that I was walking by myself with no one to talk to. At least I'll have Ian to talk to in a couple of minutes.

When I got to the park, I could see that Ian wasn't there, so I sat down at a bench to wait for him. Across from the beach park, though, I saw that he was getting out of a car. Kyle was in the driver's seat. I'm guessing he convinced Kyle to drive him here. Ian turned around, searching for me. When he spotted me, he smiled and waved. I blushed, yet again, waved, and looked down trying to hide my face. I hate how I blush so easily. Just then, I noticed someone walking Ian's way. It was Lacey! How did she even get here? Did she follow me or something? Ugh, how is _this_ happening? "Lacey? Is that you? Its been a long time." Ian looks surprised and hesitant. He knows her?

She hugged him, and he looked so uncomfortable. "I know, right? And yes I still live in Chicago. How many years has it been? Three? Four?" Lacey replied.

"Oh, Wanda, this is-" Ian started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Lacey Whitmore, I know. She's my cousin. How do you two know each other, though?" I asked.

"Wow, I never would have thought. Lacey and I went to the same school in Chicago. Are you visiting or something?" Ian asked her, looking hopeful. Hopeful for what? That she was only visiting, or that she'd be moving here?

"Yeah, I'm staying at Wanda's place until Saturday. It's nice to see you again, Ian. Never thought I would. Well, I have to go meet someone, see ya later, guys." She walked past him, turning around to wave goodbye. Who was that? 'Cause that definitely wasn't the Lacey I've been sharing a house with for the past couple of days. The only reason she would be that nice to someone is if she really likes them, or she's trying to show off. Oh well, at least she's gone. Now I have time to talk to Ian.

"I never expected that you would know her," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's a small world. Are you guys close?" he said, skeptically.

"Not really. To tell you the truth, she annoys the hell out of me. Sorry if you and her were friends, but I just can't possibly like her," I admitted. I wanted Ian to know how she really is, even if she is my cousin.

"Really? She was a friend of mine back in Chicago. I guess she's changed, though she didn't seem that bad a few minutes ago."

"Oh sorry. I guess I was exaggerating. But I just thought she was being nice because she liked you; all the girls do, you know," I teased him.

"So I've been told. But not all the girls, right?" he asked, suggestively. Nice try, but I don't give in that easily.

"Maybe, maybe not. Seems like it, though. Or are you telling me that the girls at our school flirt with you just to be nice?"

"Like I said, not all the girls do. Like you, for instance. No wait, your flirting with me right now."

What did he just say? That I was _flirting_ with him? Okay, maybe I was a little, but he shouldn't count that as liking him, even though I do. I blushed right then, but tried to quickly compose myself.

"So what if I flirt with you? It doesn't mean more than that," I replied. His confidence, however, was not derailed.

"If that's what you want me to think, I guess I should believe it, although I don't." He grinned at me. Damn, why does he have to be so observant?

"Well, you should because it's true. But my question to you is, do _you_ like _me_?" I can't believe I just asked him that! I mean, I guess I already know the answer considering that he asked me out already, but still.

"Tell you what, I'll answer that question at the end of this day," he countered.

"Fine. But I bet I know what your answer will be."

"We'll have to just wait and see." I don't know why, but that reminded me of when I called him.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, did you get that message about me calling you? This girl answered the phone, I didn't know who it was."

"Yeah I did. And it was Jodi who answered, Kyle's girlfriend," he answered.

"Oh," was all I could say. I was kinda glad that it wasn't someone else.

"So, did you invite anyone else? 'Cause I think my friend will be here in about forty-five minutes," he said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. I invited Melanie and Jared, if that's alright," I said, nervously. I didn't know if he would be alright with this.

"No, no, that's fine. The more the better. Plus, I want to get to know them better; they seem like really cool people," Ian said. Okay, I guess he's better than alright with this.

"Good. They should be here around the same time as your friend."

"In that case, I have time to beat you to the swings," he said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Suddenly, he took off running past me toward the swings. I wasn't exactly the best runner around, and with him having a head start, I was sure to lose. I ran in his direction, and when I got there, he was already sitting on one of the swings.

"Told you I'd beat you," Ian said with a smile.

"Only because you had a head start. And you play soccer; you practice running all the time." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Excuses, excuses. I still won."

"Fine. But we're _so_ having a rematch later."

"Oh, you're on." We laughed together while swinging on the swings.

"You know, I saw Sharon when I was walking here," I said.

"Really? Did you tell her that we were hanging out?" I couldn't decipher his tone.

"No, did you want me to?" I asked, unsure. I was worried that he actually wanted her here.

"Well, obviously not. I mean if you did, then she'd be over here right now, annoying as hell," he responded.

"That's why I didn't. I'm hoping that I won't have to see her again. But with my luck, I'm probably going to see her all the time now."

"Yeah. I'm so glad she doesn't go to our school now. Imagine that," he said. And by the look on his face, I think he was doing that himself.

"I'd rather not, but I'm glad too," I said with a smile.

Ian and I ended up talking about _everything. _I mean I knew some things about him, but that was only from the seventh grade. He told me about his family, I told him about mine. We talked about our expectations of the future, what we wanted to do, where we might want to go. Literally everything.

"Hey, Ian!" someone called from a distance. I turned to see where the voice came from. Ian got off the swing and motioned for me to follow. I'm guessing that this was his friend; was it 6:00 already? This guy was really tall, thin, and had dark blond hair.

"What's up, Doc?" Ian said, laughing. Doc? That must've been some kind of a nickname.

"I haven't seen you in so long, man," Doc exclaimed.

"I know. This is Wanda, by the way," Ian said, looking down at me. "Wanda, this is one of my oldest friends, Doc. Our families are really close, and he moved here about a year ago."

"Nice to meet you, Doc. Is that your real name?" It couldn't be, could it?

"I get that a lot," he chuckled. "No, my real name is Eustace, it's a family name. My parents hate me," he explained, smiling. I smiled with him.

Well, that made more sense. He seemed genuinely nice, and I instantly felt comfortable around him, like he was an old friend or something. He was one of those people who you just couldn't seem to hate, no matter how hard you tried.

"So, how did you get the nickname?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Kyle and I started calling him that because he's too smart not to be a doctor," Ian interjected. "When we were younger, while me and Kyle used to play-fight all the time, Doc here was already practically a pre-med."

"And I'd much rather have people call me that," Doc added.

"You're way too nice to possibly be Ian's friend, how did that happen?" I teased.

"I could say the same thing about you," he countered.

"What are you guys talking about, I'm a joy to be around," Ian retorted.

Doc and I just laughed.

"So where did you move from, and how come I haven't seen you around?" I asked, starting up a conversation.

"I used to live back in Chicago with Ian, and I go to West Detroit High."

"Wait, isn't that Sharon's school?" I asked Ian.

"How do you guys know Sharon?" Doc asked, surprised. Did Ian not tell him about her?

"She used to go to our elementary school," I said, not sure that Ian would want me to tell him anymore than that.

"Yeah," Ian agreed. I guess he really didn't want Doc knowing about it.

"Oh, you never told me you knew Sharon," Doc said. That's weird, why would it matter if Ian knew her or not? That must have meant that he's mentioned her before.

"Are you good friends with her?" I asked, before Ian could respond to his remark.

"I'd say I'm a little more that; she's my girlfriend," Doc replied.

"Oh." I really couldn't think of anything else to say about that. Well, I couldn't think of anything nice to say about that.

Tell me he did not just say Sharon was his _girlfriend_. Why did everyone I know, know each other? Oh, man I can't wait until Mel and Jared get here and hear this. Speaking of Mel and Jared, where were they? I checked my phone to see what time it was. 6:08. They did say that they were gonna be a little late, but oh well, they'll be here soon enough.

We walked back to the park benches, and all the while Ian and Doc were catching up. They seemed like brothers based on the way they would make fun of each other and stuff. It was kinda like how Ian and Kyle were yesterday, back at the coffee shop.

When we sat down I said, "So, Doc, are you actually intending on becoming a doctor one day?"

Before he could answer my question, Ian interrupted, "Hey, isn't that Jared and Melanie over there?"

I looked in the direction that Ian was pointing to, and sure enough, Jared and Mel were coming this way. I got up from the bench and Doc and Ian followed in suit. As soon as Jared spotted us, he had an amused look on his face, and it seemed like he was holding back laughter. Confused as I was, I knew not to ask questions because whenever Jared had that look on his face, it was never good. When we met halfway in the middle of the park field, I was the first to speak.

"Hey, guys, glad you made it," I said to Jared and Mel, "This is Doc, one of Ian's friends."

Then I turned to Doc, "Doc, these are two of my closest friends, Melanie and Jared."

"Hey, man," Jared said to him. Melanie smiled and said "hey".

"Hey, nice to meet you guys," Doc replied.

The rest of the time went really smoothly. Jared, Mel, and Doc seemed to really hit it off, and I was beginning to see the formation of a new little group. I was really happy to see that our plans worked out, and to be honest, I was really happy to be spending more time with Ian. Whenever I'm around him I just kinda forget about everything else and just enjoy the moment. I can be myself around him. I knew that sounded weird because I was only just starting to like him but that's just how I felt. Even if things between us don't work out I knew that we could still be friends. I was glad that my friends were so accepting of him, knowing how they are, I wasn't too sure that they were going to be.

"Doc you never answered my question from before," I said, remembering the conversation we were having right before Mel and Jared showed up.

"What are you talking about?" Doc asked.

"I asked you if you were actually planning on becoming a doctor, you know, 'cause of your nickname and all that."

Doc was about answer when he got interrupted for the second time. "Wait, 'Doc' is your nickname?" Jared said.

"Yeah, it's an old nickname that Ian and his brother gave me a while back. And to finally answer your question Wanda, yes, I do plan on becoming a doctor. Neurosurgeon, actually." Doc answered.

"Neurosurgeon, huh? Are you gonna forget about all us little people when you start living the rich life?" Melanie asked, feigning concern.

"Of course I will," Doc said. We all started laughing after that.

Just then we heard a phone ring. We all went to check whose it was and it turned out to be Melanie's. Her parents called telling her that she needed to come home and watch Jamie because they were going out. Melanie's parents are way too overprotective of their kids. Jamie was turning 13 in 2 months, they needed to lighten up a bit. It was starting to get dark so Mel asked me if I wanted a drive home. I said yes and we started to say our goodbyes to Doc and Ian. I asked them how they were getting home and Ian said that Doc's car was pulled up on the side of the road. Just as I was turning to leave, Ian grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the group.

"Did you not remember what I promised to do when the day was over?" Ian said, smiling.

I had completely forgot all about that. "Yeah, actually," I admitted, blushing.

"Well the answer is yes."

Before I had time to respond, he kissed me. Ian kissed me. He kissed me in front of Doc and Mel and Jared. I didn't know how to react at first because he totally caught me off-guard. He grabbed the back of head and held it in place. Right when I got over the initial shock and started to get into it, he stopped.

"You should probably go. Don't wanna keep Mel and Jared waiting." Ian said, chuckling.

I turned around and saw all the others staring at us. I don't think I've blushed so hard in my life. I said my final goodbye to Ian and Doc , and made my way over to Jared's car with Melanie and Jared beside me. This car ride was going to be a long one.

**What'd you guys think? I reeeeeeally hope you liked it, and I made sure that this chapter was longer that the others cause I know that people were complaining about the other chapters being too short. I am never ever ever ever ever ever leaving for that long ever again, I promise ! Please please please review, I really need the feedback from you guys :)**


	6. UPDATE

I'm not gonna give any of you guys excuses as to why I left so long after saying that I wouldn't, and I just want you all to know how sorry I am. To all you new followers and favouriters, just know that you're mainly the reason I'm coming back. I just wanted to update soon so I wouldn't lose any of you that have stayed with me for this long. I haven't started any of the new chapters yet, but I'm starting on the outline for the next 5 (hopefully that much) and seeing where they all lead. I love you guys so much and stay tuned !


	7. UPDATE AGAIN

Sorry for possibly bringing you guys false hope but I just had to tell you guys that I have some exciting ideas for the future chapters ! Okay, I'm not gonna tell you guys anything about that because I really don't wanna ruin the surprises (SORRY).

Now I don't know if any of you have noticed but I've made some minor changes to all the previous chapters to better set up my future plans (ex. having them all be in 11th grade instead of 10th).

Also, I have a date for the next chapter because I really need to give myself a deadline so I don't keep dragging this out, and so you guys will have something to look forward to in this story ahaha. With that being said, chapter 6 will be up on April 25. Sorry, I know that it's a while from now but I definitely need this time to pull everything together, and trust me, this chapter will be longer than the rest.

Love you guys, stay tuned, stay golden, and START LOOKING FOR CHANGES!


	8. Completely Confidential

**Disclaimer: I don't The Host. Even though I would love to, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'M SO BEYOND SORRY. These last few weeks have been really busy and stressful, and I found that I never had time to just sit and write because I was either at school or work. NO MORE EXCUSES. The next time I make a deadline I'll stick to it. I PROMISE.**

Chapter 6: Completely Confidential

"Not a word", I said as we walked away from Ian and Doc. I just knew as soon as we got to the car the teasing, taunting and interrogating would begin. And I was right. I was barely able to shut the car door before Jared said "Well, well, well, Wanda! What exactly did we just witness back there?"

"Oh, God," I mumbled. This was not gonna be fun.

"Wanda, what the hell, man? I swear you hated this guy. You sure have an interesting way of showing it," Jared said.

"I'm not going over this with right now," I replied. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew I would have to eventually.

"It's alright, Wanda, I think you guys are cute. That was pretty surprising, though," Melanie chimed in.

"Trust me, you weren't the only one that was surprised. It was completely unexpected on my part," I responded.

"We're definitely gonna need to talk about this later," Mel said.

"Oh, jeez, I know," I sighed. I still didn't fully know how I felt about all this. I mean Ian and I only just started talking again. Not that I didn't enjoy what just happened between us, but I feel as if this is all happening too fast. I guess I'm just gonna have to talk to him about it.

"So, you really did get your Jeep back by the end of the week," I said to Jared, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yep, I'm just that good." Jared pulled into Melanie's driveway just then. We said our goodbyes and Jared walked her to her door.

"Do you wanna sit in the front?" Jared asked as he sat back in the driver's seat.

"You know my house isn't that far, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself, you weirdo."

Jared and I have known each other for about 12 years now. We knew each other before either of us even met Mel. He is without a doubt one of my best friends in the world, and probably knows me better than anyone, even Mel. Really, he's kind of like the brother I never had. When I first found out that Mel and Jared liked each other, I was nervous about how it would affect all of us and our relationships. As soon as I realized how good they were for each other I made them admit they're feelings, despite my fear of possibly losing one or both of them as a friend if anything went wrong. Luckily it's been smooth sailing.

"So about this Ian character of yours..." Jared began.

"Oh no. Jared, we _really_ don't need to have the relationship talk right now," I interrupted.

"I was just gonna say that he seems like a pretty good guy. I mean I've only really spoken to him a few times since he first came to Detroit, but after today he turned out to be pretty cool."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you think so."

"But...," he continued.

"I knew it."

"I don't think you two should rush into anything. Believe me, I know that I'm probably one of the last people that you wanna talk to about this. And I know how awkward this must be for you - I can practically feel your blush from here – but I really don't wanna have to kick his ass if he ever hurts you."

"Psh, like you could kick anybody's ass. But I know; trust me it's nothing serious right now, and it won't be for a while, if at all."

"I'm deeply offended. Have you seen the kind of muscle I'm packing here?"

"You really should start working out again; you look like you've been slacking lately."

"Well you just crossed the line. I dare you to take me on in an arm wrestle any day," he said.

"Bring it on," I challenged. "But you know you'll lose that battle 9 times out of 10."

"We'll just have to see about that, shall we?"

We continued our little banter until Jared pulled up to the side of my house.

"Okay, so am I picking you up tomorrow morning? Or would you rather take the bus with that little lover boy of yours?" Jared asked.

"As much as I love public transit, I think I'm gonna take the drive despite how much of a jackass you are."

"Rude. Hey, when's it your turn to drive us to school? Oh wait, you still don't have a car," Jared retorted.

"Ah, shut up. I'll get a car when I need to. Thanks for the drive by the way."

"Don't mention it. And trust me, I'll be the first one you'll be driving around in this future car of yours."

"I'm sure you will be. See you tomorrow," I said while climbing out of the backseat.

"See ya." Jared waited until I opened my front door to drive off. I spent the rest of the evening trying to finish my homework until Mel called.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, so it's later. Tell me _everything," _Mel demanded.

I recapped the entire day telling Melanie about the conversation Ian and I had before Doc come by, and everything leading up to the kiss.

"Wow. So how are you gonna go about this? I mean Ian seems great but I really don't think you should get into anything serious with him yet," Mel warned.

"I know, I know. I already had this lecture from Jared, I don't need another one," I laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm just looking out for you, ya know."

"I know, I'd do the exact same for you. So you really do like Ian, though?" I asked. Mel and Jared were both very guarded, so it was hard to believe that they were so accepting of Ian.

"Yeah, he seems like a wonderful addition to that little group of ours," she laughed. "I've gotta go, but do you know if Jared is picking you up tomorrow morning?"

"He is. I'll see you then?"

"Yep, bye," she replied, hanging up the phone. I laid back on my bed just thinking about the whole Ian situation. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't get into anything serious with him for a while. I know that it's only been literally about two days since we started talking again, but I think I really am starting to like him. I just hope he feels the same.

* * *

I woke up this morning to my cell phone buzzing beside me. I turned over to check it and saw that it was a text from Ian:

_**Good morning :)**_

I texted back:

_**Morning :)**_

I've never gotten a morning text before, and I was starting to feel those butterflies in my stomach that everyone talks about. I was starting to feel that way a lot when I was around Ian lately. My phone buzzed again showing another text from Ian:

_**Are you coming on the bus today?**_

_**Jared's driving me and Mel, but I'm sure he won't mind picking you up too if you want.**_

_**Nah, don't worry about it. I'll see you at school (:**_

_**See ya !**_

My alarm clock rang just then; perfect timing. I turned it off and got out of bed. I spent the next 40 minutes getting ready for school. I was just about to open the front door when I heard a horn honk. It had to be Jared. I opened the door and sure enough Jared's Jeep was parked in my driveway. I walked onto the porch and locked the door behind me. I climbed into the backseat and Jared pulled out of the driveway.

"Sorry! How long were you guys out here for?" I asked.

"Literally about 20 seconds," Mel answered.

"Then what'd you honk your horn for? God, you are so impatient," I said to Jared.

"Next time you should be out on time," he chastised me.

"I hate you sometimes. Pure hatred."

"You love me and you know it."

"Mel, you really gotta teach this guy how to properly interact with people before you let him out again," I said.

"Trust me, I've been trying," she replied, shaking her head.

"Hey, since when was it _Gang-Up-On-Jared_ day? I believe I deserve some respect; need I remind you two that the car you both are sitting in right now belongs to me."

"Yes, but I'm the girlfriend and Wanda's the best friend. This 'respect' you think you deserve doesn't apply to us," Mel joked.

"Alright, I see how it is. I'll remember this next time either of you claim I'm being rude or mean," Jared vowed.

"We'll see Mr. I Can't Even Remember My Father's Birthday," I reminded him.

"That was one time! Always gotta bring up the bad times, don't you?"

"It's just what I do." Jared pulled into the school parking lot about 10 minutes later. Mel and Jared went in through the back since it was closer to their lockers. I made my way to the front of the building and went through the front doors. As soon as I walked in the first person I saw was Ian. Of course the butterflies started back up again. He looked away from the people he was talking to when he heard the sound of the doors opening. When he saw me he smiled and started walking toward me after saying something to his friends.

"Hey, Wanda. What's up?" he asked, as we walked down the hallway to my locker.

"Nothing really. How was the bus ride?"

"Nothing special; I had no one to talk to since you ditched me," he said, smiling.

"I asked you if you wanted a ride! You should have come along," I replied.

"I know, I'm only kidding. Seriously though, the bus was pretty boring without you," he said as he leaned against the locker beside mine.

I blushed and then laughed, "I'm sorry I ruined your bus ride, Ian."

"I forgive you, as long as you don't do it again," he said as we arrived at my locker. "I can't wait to get my own car. Only 6 more months," he continued.

"Really? Why 6 months from now?" I asked.

"I'm estimating, really. But I'm saving up from my job at that sports store down the road, and I calculated how much I need to get the ones I want, so it'll take about that long."

"That's exciting. I'm not even close to getting a car. But at the same time it's not something I really need right now. I'll get one someday."

"That's true. I mean, you still need to grow a few inches to even reach the pedals, first."

"Like I haven't that one before," I responded, rolling my eyes.

"That's just because it's true," he laughed.

"Where's that nice Ian I was hanging out with yesterday? I think I'm liking him a bit better."

"Oh he only comes out at certain times. I can't control it really; it's like Jekyll and Hyde." I laughed and closed my locker with my math books in hand.

"I forgot to tell you that Kyle is lending me his car for tomorrow night, so I'll be picking you up for 7."

"Wow, he's trusting you with his car?"

"It took a lot of begging but he finally gave in," he explained. The bell rang and we headed in the direction of my first class.

"Ian, where's your class?" I asked. I hoped he wasn't gonna be late because of me.

"Outside today, I have gym," he said, not meeting my eyes when I looked up at him. The gym area outside was all the way across the school from where my class was. There was no way he could walk me to class without being late. I stopped dead in my tracks and Ian, realizing I stopped walking, turned around to face me.

"I had no idea! I don't want you getting in trouble unnecessarily," I exclaimed.

Ian just laughed. "Believe me, Wanda, there's nothing to worry about. My teacher doesn't care if I'm late, as long as it's not past 10 minutes."

I sighed. "Are you sure you're not gonna get in trouble?"

"Yes! You worry too much, you know that?" We continued walking to my class and when we got there, he stopped at the entrance and turned to face me.

"Okay, try not to miss me too much."

I tried my hardest to feign disappointment. "I'll try," I said, sadly. Ian laughed and turned to leave right when the bell rang, meaning he'd be late for class. I hope he was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't get in trouble. I walked into class and sat next to Lily, as usual. I found myself constantly getting distracted from class by my thoughts on Ian. I feel like I've known him for years – well, I guess I have, but that's not what I mean. I feel comfortable around him, to a certain extent. I obviously still blush if he compliments me in the slightest, but that's not the point. I'm happy just being around him.

Ian and I walked together to our English class second period. We couldn't really talk because we had a seating plan and sat practically across the room from each other. Every time I looked at him for more than 5 seconds he seemed to sense it somehow and look up, catching me.

We walked out of the class together. "Great class, wasn't it?" Ian asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. " Are you sure 'great' is the word you should be using to describe our English class?"

"I enjoyed it quite a bit, actually."

"Really? What part exactly?"

"Ah don't worry about that, you'll find out eventually." I decided to just leave it at that knowing he wouldn't tell me a thing. We walked to the cafeteria and sat with Mel and Jared.

"Hey, guys," Mel greeted us.

"Hey," we both said at the same time.

"Ooh you guys are already thinking alike. So cute," Jared remarked, grinning.

"You're hilarious, Jar," I replied, rolling my eyes. Ian just laughed.

"Hope we didn't miss too much," Steven said as he sat down with Brandt and Cassandra, who seemed a little confused by Ian's presence.

They both sat down. "I'd say we missed a lot," Brandt answered, looking back and forth between Ian and I.

Jared took it upon himself to introduce everyone. "Yeah, I guess you two noticed the increase in our group's population. You guys know Ian. Ian, this is Cassandra and Brandt, in case you didn't know." I had completely forgotten that Cass and Brandt would be here today since they normally aren't. Cassandra smiled at Ian while Brandt gave him a nod, which he returned.

"Hey, man. What brings you around here?" Brandt asked.

"Wanted a bit of a change. Hope you guys don't mind me sticking around."

"No, of course not," Cass replied. She gave me a look that clearly meant she wanted an explanation later. Great, another person to explain Ian and I's 'relationship' to. Not that I minded talking about him, but it was kind of a complicated thing to describe. The rest of the lunch went by great; Brandt, Ian and Jared basically bonded over their love for soccer and football while Mel, Cass and I talked about anything and everything. Steven was sort of in and out of both conversations, popping in here and there. I noticed that he would never speak to Ian directly. Maybe I was overthinking things a bit, but it seemed like they didn't like each other very much.

When lunch was over, we went our separate ways. Jared, Mel, Ian and I walked to Mel and I's biology class, despite my efforts to try and convince Ian to go to his class before he was late again.

Ian and I were basically talking throughout our entire Chemistry class – smart idea, I know – and walked to his locker after school since it was close to our classroom.

"So what did you have to promise Kyle to get his car for tomorrow night?"

Ian looked at me while exchanging his books. "That's completely confidential," he replied.

I leaned against the lockers and laughed. "Is it really that bad?"

He closed his locker and motioned for me to walk with him. "Probably not, but I'm still not gonna tell you."

I frowned. "What's with you and all these secrets today? You can trust me."

"There's no doubt in my mind about that," he said. We were outside now, right near the bus lot. I was just about to reply when I heard a phone vibrate. We both checked to see whose it was, and it turned out to be Ian's.

"Hold on a sec, it's Kyle. Hello? Yeah...Really?...I swear if you're lying to me and you-" he stopped - I assume because he was interrupted – and turned to me. He smiled and said, "Hey, do you mind picking Wanda up, too?..Yeah, her...Shut up." Ian sighed. "Can you?.. Alright awesome, I owe you one," he said, and hung up the phone.

"What was all that about?" I asked. He took my hand and led us back to the front of the school.

"Kyle told me he was around the school and offered to drive me home so I asked if he could drive you, too."

"Ian, thank you so much, but you really didn't have to," I said. He already owes Kyle for lending him the car tomorrow.

"It's not me you should be thanking. 6 more months, remember." He winked at me. I realized we were still holding hands, and that reminded me that we needed to talk about yesterday.

"Oh, uh, Ian I've been meaning to talk to you about yesterday," I said, staring at our entwined hands. He seemed to know what I was talking about based on the smile I heard in his voice.

"What about yesterday," he asked me, fully knowing what I was referring to.

"Ian-," I began, but was cut off by Kyle, who had just pulled up to the school.

"Hey, lovestruck teenagers! Let's get this show on the road." I reluctantly let go of Ian's hand and opened the door to the backseat. "No, no, no, Wanda, you get the front seat. Ian's lazy ass can sit in the back," Kyle said to me. I looked at Ian and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"More room for me, then," Ian said, hopping into the backseat. I closed the door and opened the one to the passenger's side.

"Thanks a lot for driving me, Kyle. You really didn't have to," I said, repeating what I said to Ian earlier.

Kyle chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot. "It's no problem, really."

"Stop it, Wanda. You're gonna make him feel like he's a good person or something," Ian said.

"You do realize I can kick you out of this car and make you walk home, don't you?" Kyle asked him. Ian didn't say a word, so I assumed he knew Kyle was serious. "That's what I thought. So, Wanda, since you and Ian seem to be so close, it looks like we're gonna have to get to know each other better.

"Oh, I guess it seems that way," I replied.

"How do you two know each other? Like I said last time I saw you, I have know idea how Ian manages to find friends."

"We went to elementary school together," I answered.

"So you two have been friends for while then, huh? How come I've never seen you around before?"

"Uhh, Ian and I weren't really that close before." Kyle was just about to reply when my phone vibrated showing me that Mel was calling. Ahh, I forgot that her and Jared were still at school, waiting for me.

"Sorry, I have to take this. Hello?"

_"Where are you? We're still waiting for you,"_ Mel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! You guys can leave, though, don't wait for me," I said.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Mel asked.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up the phone before she could ask me any more questions. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?" I asked Kyle.

"I was just gonna ask about which bad decision you made to be stuck with this guy over here." Before I had a chance to respond, Ian interrupted.

"You make it out to be a bad thing I'm most likely the best thing that's happened to most people's lives, including yours."

"Yeah, alright, buddy." Kyle gave me a look that had me holding back laughter before turning his attention back to the road.

When we pulled up to the side of Ian's house, I realized that neither of us had told Kyle that I was going home. I guess Ian realized this at the same time I did.

"Ah shit, Kyle I forgot to tell you that we were dropping Wanda off at her house."

"Nice one, Ian," Kyle said, rolling his eyes at him.

"Don't worry about it, guys. My house is only about a 5 minute walk from here," I reassured them.

"Are you sure? I can just drive you if you want," Kyle offered.

"Thanks but I'm not gonna let you waste gas when I can just walk."

"Alright, suit yourself," Kyle relented. I laughed and got out of the car. Kyle and Ian followed suit and they both walked around to my side of the car.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kyle."

"Yeah, likewise. Now just promise me you won't let my idiot brother cause too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to Ann Arbor on Sunday," Kyle explained.

"What makes you think I'm still gonna be friends with him until then?" I joked.

"Smart girl," Kyle laughed. He started up the steps of their porch and said over his shoulder, "This one's a keeper, Ian!" before going into the house. I turned back to Ian, blushing.

"I'm sorry about him," Ian said. "He can be an ass, sometimes. Most of the time, actually."

"I like him."

"You'd be the first."

I laughed. "Thanks for asking Kyle to drive me, by the way. I guess I'll see you later." I turned to leave but Ian grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Home?"

"You don't think I'm gonna let you walk by yourself, do you?"

"Ian you don't-," I began, but Ian cut me off.

"Don't start that again. I'm walking you home because I want to, not because I feel obligated to." With that, we walked down the sidewalk in the general direction of my house.

"So you wanted to talk about yesterday?" Ian asked me. I suddenly got really nervous thinking about his thoughts on the situation. I looked down at the cracks in the sidewalk as we continued walking.

"Yeah."

After a few moments of silence Ian asked, "What about yesterday?" I heard the smile in his voice and looked up to see him staring right back at me.

"Well, I—I was just wondering about...Doc and Sharon," I said, chickening out at the last second. I assume Ian knew that that wasn't really what I wanted to talk about because he laughed and said, "Oh, really? What about them?"

"I don't know, just them in general. How they got together, why you didn't warn him about her..."

"I'm not sure how they got together exactly, I just thought that they met at school or something. I didn't find out that they were dating until about 2 months into their relationship. Doc and I didn't talk for a while; we were both really busy, him especially. Every time we would try to make plans, something would come up. When he told me about Sharon I didn't tell him that I knew her because I didn't want to somehow ruin the relationship. He was really into her and I knew that if I said anything about our past, I would mess things up. Especially since he was never the most social person; he was _always_ at home studying or doing work or something. So when he told me about Sharon I just thought 'All that stuff is in the past, I better leave well enough alone.'"

It took me a minute to absorb everything he told me, but after a moment I said, "You're a good friend, Ian."

"I'm glad you think so," he replied, smiling down at me. We were about 2 minutes away from my house now. I finally built up the courage to ask him about the kiss.

"Ian, I was also wondering about , uhm, when we—," I cut myself off and decided to take a different approach. "I don't want to sound like some crazy, clingy girl because honestly, I don't want anything between us to move any faster than it already is, but I've been wondering about what you meant by kissing me yesterday," I said, without really thinking through it first. Ian was silent for a moment, probably trying to think of what to say.

We continued walking and when we were almost at my house, Ian stopped and grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"I like you, Wanda. I know how quickly everything between us has been going, but that's just how I feel. I don't want to rush into anything either, and I guess I wasn't thinking when I kissed you yesterday. It was all impulse, and I'm sorry if I made things awkward for you afterwards; I know Mel and Jared must have said something about it. The truth is. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all week. To be completely honest, I've always—." He stopped and sighed. Ian shook his head and said, "Like I said before, I don't want to rush anything, or scare you off, but I want to see where this goes and I hope you do, too."

"Yeah, I do." I smiled up at him.

"Good," he said, smiling right back at me. "Now, is this your street?" I nodded. "Okay, how far are we from your house? He started walking again, still holding my hand.

"About five seconds." I stopped when we got to the front of my house. Ian squeezed my hand and I turned to look up at him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep. Thanks for—," I began, but Ian interrupted me.

"You're too polite for your own good." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I had to go on the tips of my toes to wrap my arms around his neck, returning it. He pulled away after a few moments. "I really want to kiss you right now, but-"

"I know. We should probably wait before we do anything that could mess with our decisions." I smiled at him and made my way up to my front door. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled down to Ian. He grinned at me and started walking back down the way that we came.

**I hope you guys liked it ! Please review, and yell at me so I'll be more motivated and pressured to post the next chapter. Review this with any thoughts that you have about it, positive or negative (although those are mainly frowned upon). SEE YOU SOON :)**


	9. HI

Please don't lose faith in me guys, I'll be back soon I swear !


End file.
